


Embrace

by ur_doholorant



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold, Cold Hands, Comfort, DNF, Embrace, Fluff, Gay, Gream - Freeform, Library, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Winter, dreamnotfound, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, how do tags work, how does tags work, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_doholorant/pseuds/ur_doholorant
Summary: two souls meet at a old library, one of them falls for the other. he felt sympathy for the frozen soul
Kudos: 1





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> okay i have no idea how ao3 works

The cool wind hit Clay's speckled nose, he scrunched it and pulled his scarf over it, hoping to keep his face warmer. It was an icy day, the roads were covered in thin ice. Yet, the weather didn't affect the people's emotions, it was amusing seeing children and even adults running and tripping over the snow, it was in fact, dazzling. 

A soft smile formed under his scarf, the laughter and giggles filled his ears, he loved it. The cheers started fading out as the blond stepped into the old building. 

The familiar smell of the library reminded him of his childhood, the door closed and it went completely silent, it was also very pleasing. Clay made his way up the wooden stairs and searched for a book to waste his time on. 

He finally decided to rest his hands on a garnet book, it rested on his hands as he walked over to the corner of the room, he settled down and started reading. 

Minutes turned into hours, time flew. The sky was now painted black, stars sparkling. His olive eyes watched the book close, then they wandered up and onto the peculiar man sitting next to the coffee table. Dark brown hair was the curtains to his chocolate eyes, his porcelain skin glowed, his hands made clay wonder what it would be like to cradle them in his own hands. 

The brunette wore a sweet smile, both of his hands supporting his pretty face. Clay admired the boy as he softly giggled to the book, God clay did fall in love with this total stranger. 

The blond picked up his courage and walked towards the male, he sat down and was lost for words. Clay was processing what to say before the brunette spoke in a sweet tone, "can I help you?" kindness hinted in his eyes. "Oh uhm uh- no?" clay stumbled on his own words, then he took notice of the book the other boy was reading, he gasped, "oh my God, I have been looking for that book for so long!" 

The stranger turned the book and looked at its cover, "oh, well I'm almost done reading it so I can give it to you after I finish" he offered, "oh- sure! Thanks, uh-" "George" 

"Thanks, George" Clay added a sympathetic smile at the end, "and may I get your name young man?" George giggled out, talking in an extremely posh voice. "It's Clay" the blond also let out a giggle for the exaggerated accent, "also why did you call me 'young man', I could be older than you" clay blurted out confidently, "go on then, how old are you?" George asked. "19-" clay was cut off by the brunette cheering in victory, "HA I'm 20, suck it blondie"

Laughter and wheezes filled the air once again, it was soon broken down by the brunette motions a finger to his lips, meaning to quiet down. The laughs died down, clay pulled his phone out and started scrolling through Twitter, whilst the other boy kept reading the book.

Something George caught clay's eyes, his hands were, well, pale blue, merged with a bit of dark purple. This alarmed the blond making him speak up, "are you cold?" he asked, worried. George looked up from his book and gave a soft smile, "thanks for asking but not really, I have raydoud's syndrome so I am technically always cold but don't really feel it because the cold it's like numb? Of course, sometimes it gets very bad where I just start shaking” he shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Clay gave him a pitiful look which made the brunette roll his eyes, “now, don't give me that look” 

“Sorry”

“No no it's fine”

“Can I at least buy you some gloves? Or give you mine? Oh, or I can give you my scarf if yo-”

“Clay, it's fine you don't have to”

The chatter died, and they got back to whatever they were doing. Clay looked at his watch and mouthed the word ‘fuck’, it was 9 pm and he still had to get to his apartment to feed his cat. And so, he stood up, “hey I need to go, it was nice to meet you” the blond smiled, George looked up, confused. “That's it? Are you not going to ask for my number?” his confidence was through the roof. 

Clay giggled and got onto his knees, as is he was going to propose, “well, old man, may I have your number?” he wheezed. “How dare thou call me old, and sure yes” they both exchanged numbers and drifted, clay laughing on his way out.

___________________


End file.
